Boston University Medical Center has been a member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group since 1968. ECOG is a multi-modality oriented cooperative cancer group with a primary emphasis on treatment of non-resectable disease. BUMC has participated in every facet of ECOG activities and currently has developed a most efficient data management system such that a protocol disqualification has not occurred for any patient entered for the past 1 1/2 years. Members from BUMC participate as study chairmen and committee chairman. Accrual from BUMC which had generally been about 50 patients per year is currently approximately 100 patients per year. BUMC proposes to maintain a high level of accrual with great accuracy and to maintain a strong role in the design of new treatments and participation as study chairmen and committee assignments.